The Biospecimen and Tissue Procurement Shared Resource Facility (BSTP SRF) procures and distributes biospecimens and provides expertise and support to the University of Kentucky (IJK) Markey Cancer Center (MCC) researchers to perform specialized histopathologic, immunohistochemical and molecular analyses. The use of both neoplastic and non-neoplastic human and animal tissues is a key component of translational, population-based and basic science cancer research. The goals of the facility are to provide formalin-fixed paraffin-embedded (FFPE) tissues, frozen tissue, blood, and other specimens, and histopathological and immunohistochemistry expertise for the studies related to the aims of Markey Cancer Center (MCC)-supported research projects. To meet these goals, the following Specific Aims are proposed: 1) to provide quality-controlled human tissue biospecimens necessary for all research studies, including both frozen and FFPE tissues, annotated with clinical follow-up and outcomes; 2) to provide expert pathological review for all clinical specimens utilized in the projects and to provide specific histopathological technical services as necessary for analysis of all clinical and animal tissues; and 3) to coordinate and facilitate acquisition and quality control of tissue samples from the MCC affiliate hospitals required for the studies. The BSTP SRF will leverage the existing resources within the MCC, the UK Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, the MCC Clinical Research and Data Management Shared Resource Facility and the Kentucky Cancer Registry, thus assuring that this core benefits from previous efforts and techniques and that funds are used efficiently without reproducing existing facilities.